


Burdens of Command

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Burdens of Command

**Title:** Burdens of Command  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Marvel’s Agents of Shield  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 178  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #34 at "dove_drabbles" “Leave your worries behind”  
**Summary:** Phil Coulson had more than just his worries to deal with.

It would have been so easy for Phil to leave his worries behind. All he would have to do is pack his bag and never look back. But he could never do that to them. He couldn’t do that to Melinda.

After everything they had been through, Phil could leave her alone to deal with what was happening now. The organization they had given their lives to was in shambles. Everything was in complete chaos since Hydra reared its heads

Melinda wasn’t the only reason he stayed. Skye needed him too. She was his biggest worry. She was vulnerable after ward had betrayed them all.

Phil looked at his team waiting for him to take the lead. He had to suck it up and do what a leader does. He had to push aside his feelings and do what was best for all of them. in the end it would be the right thing for himself.

His worries were not going anywhere any time soon. Hell they may even multiply by the time everything was said and done. 


End file.
